Histoire aux enfers 1: Traité de paix
by Lyrys
Summary: La vie des enfers vue par un spectre
1. Problème, vous avez dit problème

_**Je me présente, je m'appelle Lynyty. Je suis un spectre au service du seigneur Hadès dieu des Enfers. La dernière guerre sainte vient de se terminer, nous sommes tous morts mais par on ne sait quel miracle on est tous de retour à la vie aussi bien les chevaliers d'Athéna, que les guerriers divins d'Odin ou des marinas de Poséidon. Ce qui ne plait pas vraiment à tout le monde. Moi cela, ne me fait ni chaud ni froid, de toute façon certain pense que je ne suis pas importante et que je ne suis un spectre sans importance. Pourtant quand on regarde ma position, je suis le deuxième spectre au service du seigneur Minos après Rune, mais non je suis n'importe qui.**_

_**Aujoud'hui, en me levant je me suis dit que quelque chose de grave allait se passer ou m'arriver, je ne sais pas quoi, mais je le ressentais au plus profond de moi. Cela s'est confirmé quand en entrant de le tribunal de Minos pour travailler comme tous les jours, j'ai vu les signeurs Minos, Eaque et Rhadamanthe qui avait l'air de m'attendre de pied ferme et limite sur un pied de guerre. Qu'ais-je encore fait?**_

_**"- Lynyty de l'hippogriffe!**_

_**- Que puis-je faire pour vous aider seigneur Minos?**_

_**- Sa majesté Hadès a décidé d'envoyer un juge avec un des spectres aux différents sanctuaires pour pouvoir signer un traité de paix pour arrêter ces guerres qui n'ont pas vraiment raison d'être.**_

_**- Bien. Et?**_

_**- On a décidé qu'Eaque et toi allait devoir aller au sanctuaire d'Athéna pour négocier cette paix.**_

_**- Il n'y a pas de problème seigneur Minos.**_

_**- Il ne te reste donc plus qu'à préparer tes affaires et à prendre ton surplis.**_

_**- J'y vais de ce pas."**_

_**Quand je disais qu'une embrouille allait me tomber dessus. Il fallait que j'aille au sanctuaire d'Athéna avec l'un des juges que je ne peux pas supporter et en plus c'est réciproque. Avec la chance que j'ai entre lui et moi ça allait encore mal finir.**_

_**Après avoir fait ma valise et prit la pandora box de mon surplis que j'avais mis, j'ai rejoint le Garuda en haut du puit des morts. On est parti sans un mot en direction du sanctuaire d'Athéna. Arrivée là-bas, on nous a mené tout droit vers Athéna et son grand Pope.**_

_**"- Bienvenue à vous spectres, je suis Athéna déesse protectrice de la Terre et de la sagesse. Voici mon grand Pope Shion, ancien chevalier d'or du bélier. Et vous?**_

_**- Je suis Eaque spectre du Garuda de l'étoile de la supériorité. Juge des Enfers.**_

_**- Je suis Lynyty spectre de l'Hippogriffe de l'étoile de la vérité. Second procureur au service du juge Minos.**_

_**- Bien, que puis-je faire pour vous aider?**_

_**- Notre seigneur nous a envoyé, pour que l'on puisse conclure un traité de paix avec vous.**_

_**- A quel prix est-il prêt pour avoir ce traité?**_

_**- Il en a marre de ces guerres, il en déjà assez avec les Enfers, qu'il ne veut pas rajouter en plus, les problèmes qu'entraînent la guerre.**_

_**- Que va-t-il faire pour montrer sa franchise?**_

_**- Je ne sais pas déesse Athéna.**_

_**- Je peux vous le dire.**_

_**- Parle spectre de l'hippogriffe.**_

_**- Merci déesse. Sa majesté Hadès, pour vous montrer sa franchise à vous ainsi qu'aux autres dieux pris dans ces guerres, avait décidé de ramener tous les guerriers morts au combat à la vie, tous sans exception.**_

_**- Il voulait m'amadouer en ramenant mes chevaliers à la vie en pensant que cela allait me convaincre plus facilement de signer le traité de paix.**_

_**- Cela on ne peut pas vous le dire, on ne connait pas la véritable raison de cet acte.**_

_**- Il va me falloir plus pour me convaincre. L'un de vous deux va retourner en Enfer, pour discuter de ceci avec mon oncle. L'autre restera en tant que caution sous le surveillance de mes chevaliers ici au sanctuaire.**_

_**- Qui choisissez-vous pour rester ici?**_

_**- Lynyty spectre de l'Hippogriffe restera ici et toi Eaque spectre du Garuda retournera en Enfer en emportant le surplis de l'hippogriffe.**_

_**- Bien déesse Athéna."**_

_**Quand je disais que j'allais avoir des problèmes.**_


	2. Rencontre

_**Super, je me retrouve au sanctuaire d'Athéna en attendant que l'autre remène une bonne explication pour que l'autre accepte d'entendre nos arguments pour faire un traité de paix. Mais pourquoi, il a fallu que ça tombe sur moi pour me retrouver ici. De plus la déesse avait l'air de réfléchir de quoi faire de moi pendant ce laps de temps.**_

_**"- Bon, spectre de l'Hippogriffe. A qui vais-je assigner la tâche de te surveiller en attendant que ton supérieur revienne?**_

_**Qui serait capable de garder un spectre sans vouloir lui attenter à la vie toutes les minutes?**_

_**- Je pense votre majesté que l'on peut enlever Deathmask, Aphrodite, Shura et Camus de la liste.**_

_**- Oui, c'est sûr après la guerre c'est mieux donc il nous reste tous les autres.**_

_**- Je pense que l'on peut enlevé aussi Mü, Aiola, Shaka et Milo.**_

_**- Il ne nous reste donc Aldébaran, Saga, Dokho et Aioros.**_

_**- Il faut prendre en compte qu'elle doit être puissante.**_

_**- Oui, mais qui l'a tué lors de la guerre sainte.**_

_**- Demandez-lui.**_

_**- Alors qui t'as tué?**_

_**- C'est Kanon, le chevalier d'or des géméaux à ce moment là.**_

_**- Donc lui et son frère serait plus apte à la surveiller et à la contenir en cas de problème.**_

_**- Je suis d'accord avec toi, grand Pope. Donc c'est décidé, Lynyty de l'hippogriffe ira chez les géméaux qui ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.**_

_**- Majesté, vous nous avez demandé.**_

_**- Oui, Saga, Kanon, je vous demande de surveiller le spectre que voici.**_

_**- Elle me dit quelque chose.**_

_**- C'est normal Kanon, elle est l'un de ceux que tu as tué.**_

_**- Mais lequel?**_

_**- Elle va se présenter elle-même.**_

_**- Je suis Lynyty spectre de l'Hippogriffe de l'étoile de la vérité, second procureur au service du juge Minos.**_

_**- Ah oui, je me rappelle maintenant. Elle est le deuxième spectre après Rhadamanthe à m'avoir donner du mal.**_

_**- Nous acceptons votre majesté."**_

_**Je suis partie avec les géméaux. Mais j'espérais quand même que le Garuda ne prenne pas trop de temps à revenir parce que l'ambiance est pire qu'en Enfer ici.**_

_**Pendant ce temps en Enfer:**_

_**"- Eaque te voilà déjà de retour. tu es bien allé vite pour signer ce traité avec ma chère nièce et je pensais que Lynyty serait venu faire ce rapport avec toi.**_

_**- Je suis désolé votre majesté. Athéna ne veut pas entendre parler de ce traité tant que vous ne lui avez pas donner une preuve parfaite de votre bonne foi et de votre bonne volonté pour pouvoir décider quoi que ce soit. Et pour ça elle a gardé l'Hippogriffe en tant que caution pour être sûre que je revienne avec la raison ou sans.**_

_**- Vous n'avez pas parler du fait que j'ai réssuciter tout le monde.**_

_**- Si mais elle a dit que ce n'est pas suffisant et qu'elle veut une autre preuve.**_

_**- Pour le moment on va attendre le retour d'un de tes deux autres collègues peut-être que ça lui suffira comme preuve, si eux-même envoit un émissaire pour leur faire part de ce qu'ils ont décidé.**_

_**- Bien votre majesté."**_

_**De retour au sanctuaire:**_

_**La descente ne s'est pas super bien passé, j'ai failli me faire tuer à toutes les maisons parce que j'étais un spectre et qu'ils étaient tous sûre que j'étais là car le seigneur Hadès pensaient encore à un complot pour détruire Athéna. Le pire, c'est quand il a fallu passer le temple du scorpion, car tous les gardiens c'étaient donné rendez-vous là, pour savoir ce qui se passait.**_

_**"- Saga, Kanon! Pourquoi sa majesté vous a-t-elle convoquée? Pourquoi deux spectres sont montés pour lui parler?**_

_**( Tiens ils ne m'ont pas encore vu. Est-ce une bonne chose ou pas?)**_

_**- La déesse nous a convoqué pour nous demander de surveiller ce spectre.**_

_**( Aie, les regards qui tuent, je sens que je vais passer un super séjour en évitant les tentatives de meurtre à mon encontre.)**_

_**- Et qui est ce spectre en question?**_

_**- Laissons-là se présenter.**_

_**- Bonjour, je suis Lynyty spectre de l'Hippogriffe de l'étoile de la vérité, second procureur au service du juge Minos.**_

_**- Sais-t-on pourquoi elle se trouve ici?**_

_**- Sa majesté ne nous a pas précisé la raison de sa présence ici.**_

_**- Elle va nous le dire elle-même.**_

_**- Je suis désolée, mais la raison pour laquelle je suis dite ne concerne que la déesse Athéna et son grand Pope.**_

_**- Dit-elle en nous prenant pour des imbéciles.**_

_**- Elle mérite qu'on lui donne une bonne correction.**_

_**- Je ne pense que ce soit une bonne idée, puisque pour le moment on est relativement en paix avec Hadès. Ce serait mal vu de s'en prendre à un de ses spectres.**_

_**- Qui nous dit qu'elle est vraiment au service d'Hadès, elle n'a même pas son surplis.**_

_**- Tient ça c'est vrai.**_

_**- Mon surplis est en Enfer, j'ai dû le laisser là-bas pour ne pas créer d'incident diplomatique.**_

_**- de toute façon elle est comme Hadès une manipulatrice, qui est prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins.**_

_**- Je ne vous permet pas de parler comme ça du seigneur Hadès.**_

_**- Mais ici, tu n'as aucun droit, on pourrait penser que tu es notre prisonnière en attendant la décision de sa majesté.**_

_**(Le pire c'est qu'ils ne sont pas si loin de la vérité.)**_

_**- Bon, veuillez-nous laissez passer. Sachant que c'est Kanon et moi qui devont la surveiller.**_

_**- Non, elle doit nous prouver sa valeur. Et peut-être la laissera-t-on passer."**_

_**Sur ce, tous les chevaliers ont balancés leur plus puissantes attaque sur moi. Et je sais que si je ne réagis pas très vite cela va mal finir. Puisque sans mon surplis, je ne crois pas que je vais pouvoir survivre à cette attaque. Mince, je ne peux plus bouger quelqu'un me retient, comme si j'étais coincée dans une toiles d'araignée. C'est le chevalier du bélier qui fait ça, d'après ce que m'a raconté Myu. Je peux presque dire que je suis fichu.**_


	3. Décision

_**L'attaque combinée de tous les chevaliers est tellement puissante que je vais m'écraser contre le mur opposé du temple. Deux choses me viennent à l'esprit, d'un je ne suis pas morte, mais j'ai l'impression d'être passée dans un broyeur car je ne sens presque plus mon corps. De deux, je pense qu'ils sont bien embêtés puisqu'ils croyaient que j'allais esquiver l'attaque même si on me retenait, mais pas que j'allais me la prendre en pleine figure. J'ai senti qu'un des chevaliers étaient à mes côtés, et regardaient si j'étais toujours en vie.**_

_**"- Vous avez de la chance,elle est encore en vie même si elle est bien amochée.**_

_**- Pourquoi tu dis ça Kanon?**_

_**- Si elle était morte est-ce que vous croyez qu'Hadès serait rester sans rien faire face à la mort d'un de ses spectres.**_

_**- On ne sait jamais avec ce dieu là.**_

_**- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici?**_

_**- Majesté, grand Pope!**_

_**- Répondez à ma question.**_

_**- On a tenté de provoquer le spectre.**_

_**- Et?**_

_**- On y est peut être allé un peu fort.**_

_**- Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça?**_

_**- C'est simple majesté, je peux dire que c'est un miracle si elle est encore en vie.**_

_**- Comment ça Kanon?**_

_**- Regardez derrière vous et vous comprendrez.**_

_**- Je ne vous félicite pas chevalier. Comment vais-je devoir expliquer à mon oncle ce qui est arrivé à l'un de ses spectres? Pourquoi ne s'est-elle pas défendue ou du moins avoir esquivé l'attaque?**_

_**- C'est simple, Saga, elle et moi étions retenu par le crystal net de Mü.**_

_**- Tous retournez dans vos temples vous y êtes cpnsignés jusqu'à que jedécide de votre punition. Kanon, Saga suivez-nous."**_

_**Les dernières choses que je me rappelle avant de tomber dans l'inconscience est que l'on me porte.**_

_**"- Shion, dans quel état se trouve-t-elle?**_

_**- Ce que Kanon a dit est vrai. C'est un miracle qu'elle soit en vie. Car après s'être pris les attaques de presque tous les chevaliers, elle devrait être morte mais au moins on peut dire qu'elle est résistante.**_

_**- Va-t-elle s'en sortir?**_

_**- Oui, sans séquelle, mais après plusieurs mois de repos, pour que son corps reprennent des forces.**_

_**- Bon, il va quand même falloir prévenir mon oncle.**_

_**- Kanon, peut-tu servir de messager auprès de celui-ci.**_

_**- Bien votre majesté.**_

_**- Tu lui diras qu'ils seront punis."**_

_**Pov Kanon:**_

_**Me voilà donc parti pour les Enfers pour expliquer ce qui est arrivé à l'un des spectres. c'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas vraiment eu de chance. Mais pour l'avoir combattu et tuer lors de la guerre sainte je sais combien elle est résistante. Elle est presque aussi puissante que Rhadamanthe. On me mène devant Hadès, je m'aperçois qu'il y a le Garuda et le Griffon. **_

_**"- Chevalier d'or du gémeau, que viens-tu faire dans mon domaine? M'apportes du de bonnes nouvelles sur la décision de ma nièce.**_

_**- Majesté Hadès. Je ne suis pas ici, pour vous apporter la réponse de ma déesse. Mais de vous faire part d'un accident qui s'est produit.**_

_**- De quel accident parles-tu?**_

_**- Vous savez que ma déesse à garder votre spectre de l'hippogriffe auprès d'elle pour être sûre que vous lui renvoyz une réponse.**_

_**- Oui, je le sais déjà.**_

_**- Mon frère Saga et moi, étions chargés de se surveillance et de sa protection dans un sens je pense aussi.**_

_**- Et?**_

_**- Les autres chevaliers d'ors n'ont pas été contents qu'il y ait un spectre dans l'enceinte du sanctuaire. Le chevalier d'or du bélier nous a empêché mon frère, votre spectre et moi de bouger. Et tous les chevaliers d'ors ont balancés leur plus puissantes attaques sur l'Hippogriffe.**_

_**- QUOI?**_

_**- Je vous rassure elle est vivante mais dans un sale état. Ma déesse vous fait dire qu'elle les punira, mais je pense qu'elle attend votre réponse par rapport à ce qui s'est passé.**_

_**- Avez-vous essayé de les raisonner.**_

_**- oui, on leur a dit qu'il ne fallait pas attauqer puisque pour le moment on était dans une sorte de trêve et que ce serait mal vu, qu'ils s'attaquent à un émissaire.**_

_**- Eaque, Minos vous allez chez ma nièce pour régler ce problème et aussi obtenir le pourquoi qui a amené à tout ça. Je vous fais confiance en vous laissant libre des décisions.**_

_**- Bien seigneur Hadès."**_

_**Nous sommes repartis en direction du sanctuaire d'Athéna.**_


	4. fontfont classvérité et l

_**Arrivé au sanctuaire, je les ai mené directement au palais d'Athéna. Elle nous attendait avec Shion.**_

_**"- Bonjour Juge. Je suis désolé de vous recevoir dans ses conditions. Je n'ai pas voulu que votre collègue se fasse attaquer et presque tuer par mes chevaliers.**_

_**- Déesse, d'après ce qui nous a été rapporté, ce n'est point votre faute. Mais on va régler ce problème sans les tuer.**_

_**- On reparler plus tard du pourquoi vous êtes venus en premier.**_

_**- Bien déesse.**_

_**- Vous serez logé chez les Gémeaux si cela ne leur pose pas de problème.**_

_**- A vos ordres déesse Athéna.**_

_**- Mademoiselle veuillez rester au lit!**_

_**- Il en est hors de question, je hais les infirmeries et tout ce qui s'y rapporte.**_

_**- Ah, votre collègue est réveillé apparement.**_

_**- Oui, apparement."**_

_**POV Lynyty:**_

_**Il y a trop de lumière, je ne vois rien. Bon, faisons le point sur ce qui m'est arrivé. Au temple du scorpion, je me suis fait attaquer par presque tous les chevaliers d'or et j'en suis sorti vivante en ayant encaissé leurs attaques sans mon surplis. On va dire de moi que je suis inhumaine, cela ne fera qu'une rumeur en plus sur mon compte. Je suis à l'infirmerie, au secours je déteste ça. Essayons de sortir. Mince une infirmière.**_

_**"- Mademoiselle, veuillez rester au lit!**_

_**- Il en est hors de question, je hais les infirmeries et tout ce qui s'y rapporte.**_

_**- Mais vous n'êtes pas en état de vous lever.**_

_**- Ce n'est pas une raison pour que je reste ici. Et de toute façon, regardez je tiens parfaitement debout.**_

_**- Veuillez-vous recouchez, autrement je vous force et je vous attache.**_

_**- N'y pensez même pas. Je ne resterais pas une minute de plus ici.**_

_**- On pourrait dire que l'on s'est inquiété pour rien.**_

_**- Seigneur Minos, seigneur Eaque.**_

_**- Lynyty, tu vas rester au lit et te reposer jusqu'à la fin des négociations.**_

_**- Il en est hors de question, je suis assez en forme pour pouvoir gérer ça sans l'aide de personne.**_

_**- Peut-être mais c'est pour ton bien. on ne sait pas la gravité de tes blessures.**_

_**- Je connais la gravité des blessures et je peux me débrouiller avec, je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne.**_

_**- Là n'est pas la question, tu as beau tenir debout, il m'étonnerait que tu es récupéré toutes tes forces. A part, si tu nous caches quelque chose sur toi.**_

_**- Ce qui me concerne ne vous regarde pas.**_

_**- En tant que supérieur, tu es sensé ne rien me cacher.**_

_**- Parce que vous croyez que certaines choses sont faciles à raconter. dis-je avant de me téléporter."**_

_**J'ai peut-être fait une bétise en me téléportant, mais il posait trop de question, auquel je ne suis pas prête de répondre. Certaine chose sont trop difficile à avouer. Mais pourquoi faut que cela tombe toujours sur moi? Super, je me suis téléportée au cap Sounion, bon au moins je suis toujours sur le territoire du sanctuaire, on ne pourra pas trop m'en reprocher. Mais bon, comment leur avouer que je ne suis pas un spectre comme les autres, que je suis un monstre. Je me ferais rejeter encore plus que d'habitude, mais pourquoi ais-je été choisie pour devenir le spectre de l'hippogriffe.**_

_**"- Ah te voilà Lynyty!**_

_**- Que voulez-vous seigneur Eaque?**_

_**- Savoir ce qui t'a pris de partir comme ça, sans autre explication.**_

_**- Je n'avais plus rien à dire.**_

_**- Tu nous laisses en nous disant que tu nous caches quelque chose et tu veux qu'on laisse tomber. Tu nous connais très mal.**_

_**- Certaines choses ne sont pas faîtes pour être dite.**_

_**- A t'entendre, on pourrait croire que tu nous fais pas confiance.**_

_**- Qui vous dit que je vous ai déjà fait confiance? Et surtout à vous.**_

_**- Qu'ais-je fais pour que tu n'es pas confiance en moi?**_

_**- Vous allez me dire que ce n'est pas vous qui dites les pires rumeurs sur moi, peut-être?**_

_**- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Mais je fais à ça pour une seule raison?**_

_**- Ah oui! Laquelle?**_

_**- Te faire réagir.**_

_**- Comment ça?**_

_**- Savoir qui tu es vraiment.**_

_**- Cela ne vous regarde point.**_

_**- C'est sur, mais nous les juges sommes très curieux. A chaque réincarnation, on regarde les dossiers des spectres sous nos ordres et sous les ordres des deux autres. Mais bizarrement le dossier te concernant a disparu. Ce qui fait que l'on ne sait rien de toi.**_

_**- C'est tout aussi bien.**_

_**- Tu vas me dire que ce n'est pas toi qui a pris ton dossier.**_

_**- En avez-vous la preuve?**_

_**- Oui, regarde ce que je viens de trouver dans tes affaires.**_

_**- Depuis quand fouillez-vous dans mes affaires?**_

_**- Depuis que l'on veut tout savoir sur toi. Voyons voir ce que dit ce dossier.**_

_**Lynyty Ogsbaden née le 5 mars 1980 à Oslo sous l'étoile de l'hippogriffe.**_

_**Parent: Enrik Ogsbaden chercheur généticien**_

_**Eléna Ogsbaden née Tovaliocci, chercheuse dans les permutations génétiques**_

_**A subi des transformations dus aux recherches de ses parents. Après essai, remarque d'une guérison très rapide et est capable d'analyser ce qui l'entoure très rapidement. Ces facultés physiques ont été développés, on ne sait comment.**_

_**A été emmené aux Enfers lors de ses 5 ans.**_

_**C'est donc ça que tu nous cachais.**_

_**- Peut être bien que oui, peut être bien que non.**_

_**- Mais pourquoi vouloir cacher cela?**_

_**- Tout simplement parce que j'avais peur que l'on me rejette. A l'école à cause de ses particularités tout le monde me traitait de monstre et je ne voulais pas que ça recommence aux Enfers.**_

_**- C'est donc pour cela que tu t'entends bien avec Myu, puisque tu vois un peu de toi en lui.**_

_**- C'est à peu près ça.**_

_**- Si tu nous l'avais dit plus tôt, on t'aurais accepter comme tu es.**_

_**- Maintenant que je le sais, je vais mieux."**_


	5. Amour

_**Eux vont peut être le prendre bien, mais je ne suis pas sûr que les autres spectres auront la même réaction en apprenant cette nouvelle. Pourquoi cela tombe toujours sur moi? Je n'ai jamais rien demandé à personne. Mais, comment il a fait pour ouvrir ma valise, techniquement je suis la seule qui peut. Mais dans un sens je ne veux même pas savoir, même si je suis très curieuse.**_

_**"- Seigneur Eaque, comment avez-vous ouvert ma valise?**_

_**- J'ai eu juste à la soulever.**_

_**- Ce n'est pas normal, je suis sensée être la seule à pouvoir la toucher sans craindre pour ma vie.**_

_**- Qu'est ce que tu as fait à ta valise pour qu'elle soit aussi dangereuse?**_

_**- Quelque chose qui ne vous concerne pas et que je vous interdit d'essayer de trouver.**_

_**- Tu penses pouvoir nous interdire quelque chose?**_

_**- Non, mais je vous aurais prévenu. Et vous allez em dire que vous faites cela pour tous les spectres.**_

_**- Comment ça?**_

_**- Que vous vous précipitiez quand l'un de nous est en danger.**_

_**- Ce n'est pas la même chose, on ne veut pas refaire les mêmes erreur que lors de la guerre.**_

_**- Oui, mais vous réagissez autrement avec moi.**_

_**- De quoi tu parles?**_

_**- Vous réagissez de la même façon que le Seigneur Minos avec Rune. Ce qui est normal puisqu'ils sont ensemble.**_

_**- Tu le sais.**_

_**- Dois-je vous rappeler que Rune fait parti de mes meilleurs amis.**_

_**- Donc qu'est-ce que tu en conclus?**_

_**- Soit que je suis un jeu pour vous, soit que vous avez des sentiments pour moi.**_

_**- Ah Eaque, tu as retrouvé Lynyty.**_

_**- Oui, elle n'était pas loin.**_

_**- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de partir comme ça.**_

_**- Je ne voulais pas répondre à vos questions. Même si maintenant vous savez la vérité sur moi.**_

_**- Celle que tu penses qu'en l'apprenant, on te considérerait comme un monstre.**_

_**- Oui.**_

_**- On ne ferais jamais ça. Les Enfers sont une grande famille."**_

_**Ils m'ont laissée en plan devant la porte des appatements des gémeaux. J'avoue que je ne sais plus quoi penser. Aussi bien d'Eaque que de Minos. L'un est exubérant, on se demande comment il fait pour se faire respecter et l'autre est trop pointilleux et autoritaire. Mais bon, ce n'est pas moi qui vais les changer. Mais j'aimerais quand même avoir la réponse d'Eaque. Mais je sens qu'il va falloir attendre, même si la patience n'est pas mon fort.**_

_**Le lendemain, quand je suis sortie du temple, j'ai vu tous les chevaliers d'ors qui m'avaient attqaués qui avaient l'air de m'attendre. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait?**_

_**"- En quoi puis-je vous aider?**_

_**- On voudrait s'excuser de vous avoir attaquer, sans vraiment vous écouter.**_

_**- Le pardon est une chose, mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que vous fasse confiance avant un moment."**_

_**Ils sont tous partis la tête basse. j'ai déjà eu assez de problème dans mon enfance pour ne pas en rajouter maintenant à cause de gamin puéril. J'aimerais quand bien savoir quand vont commencer les négociations, même si maintenant j'ai l'impression d'être venu pour rien à part pour me faire "massacrer".**_

_**" SBLAM!**_

_**- Lynyty, je me demandais si tu ne t'étais pas encore enfuit.**_

_**- Je vous rassure Seigneur Eaque, je ne le fais pas tous les jours.**_

_**- Heureusement cela m'éviterait de faire une syncope.**_

_**- Vous vous inquiétez maintenant pour moi Seigneur Minos.**_

_**- Lynyty ne commence pas avec ça.**_

_**- Seigneur Eaque pouvez-vous vous pousser de sur moi?**_

_**- Pourquoi tu es cnfortable.**_

_**- Ce n'est pas la question mais vu comme vous êtes lourd je risque d'étouffer.**_

_**- Comment ça?**_

_**- Prenez-le comme vous le voulez?**_

_**- De toute façon Lynyty, j'ai à te parler."**_

_**Qu'ais-je encore fait? je sais, je me pose beaucoup la question. Il m'a entraîné dans un petit coin isolé du sanctuaire.**_

_**"- Lynyty, c'est par rapport à ce qu'on a parlé hier.**_

_**- Oui et?**_

_**- Je te dois quelques explications.**_

_**- Je ne vous oblige pas.**_

_**- Oui, mais c'est mieux. Je dois t'avouer que depuis que tu es arrivé aux Enfers tu m'intéresses. Tu as un caractère différent que tous les spectres réunis. Tu n'as pas ta langue dans ta poche et t'es arrivé à devenir amie avec l'un des plus asociables. Tu t'es toujours débrouillés pour te sortir des situations les plus bizarres. Et surtout pour rester éloigner de moi puisque tu ne pouvais me supporter. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que pour toi je ressentais quelque chose de plus fort qu'une relation supérieur-serviteur. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que je t'aimais."**_

_**Il m'a regardé en attendant ma réaction. Maintenant que l'on réfléchissait, cela est vrai tout ce qu'il a dit. Mais je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je le haissais, mais que je ressentais quelque chose de plus fort pour lui et maintenant qu'il en parle, j'ai compris que je l'aimais aussi.**_

_**"- Merci Lynyty.**_

_**- J'ai pensé à voix haute.**_

_**- Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave.**_

_**- Par contre, je préviens on va aller doucement.**_

_**- Pas de problème."**_

_**J'espère qu'il dit vrai qu'il n'y aura pas de problème.**_


	6. Qu'est ce qui se passe?

J'esp re qu'il dit vrai qu'il n'y aura pas de probl me. Mais je sais que c'est trop demander. Maintenant essayons de nous concentrer sur le pourquoi que l'on est ici.

"- Montrez-vous je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un?  
>- Vous avez un tr s bon sixi me sens mademoiselle.<br>- Qui tes-vous?  
>(Allez Lyn ne panique pas)<br>- Je suis quelqu'un que tu n'aimerais pas conna tre mon cher Hippogriffe.  
>- Je ne vois de qui vous voulez parler.<br>- Essaie de te souvenir, tu me connais et seule toi sais qui je suis et comment m'arr ter.  
>- Que voulez-vous? dis-je en faisant exploser mon cosmos.<br>- Tu le sauras bien assez t t. Mais d'ici l on se reverra, je t'en fais la promesse."

Juste apr s je me suis vanoui. Pendant mon vanouissement, j'ai fait le tour de tous mes souvenirs en tant que spectre. J'ai enfin compris qui tait cette personne. Il est l'une des pires personnes que j'ai eu combattre: le ren gat de tous les dieux Apeios du G vaudan. L'une des personnes les plus dangereuses. Il faut que je pr vienne le seigneur Had s, mais le probl me c'est que je suis la seule personne pouvoir le battre m me si pour a je dois mourir.  
>Quand je me suis r veill e, j'ai remarqu que j' tais encore une fois l'infirmerie.<p>

"- Non, mais je suis maudite, je vais croire que je n'ai le droit que de dormir ici.  
>- Tu pr f res peut- tre que je t'ach ve maintenant.<br>- N'y compte m me pas Apeios.  
>- Je vois que tu t'es rappel , je ne peux pas dire si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.<br>- Tu veux toujours prendre ta revanche sur les dieux?  
>- Et oui. Mais cette fois tu vas m'aider.<br>- Je ne crois pas.  
>- Tiens cela doit te rappeler des souvenirs Lynyty ou devrais-je dire En lia.<br>- D gage. dis-je en faisant exploser mon cosmos.  
>- LYNYTY! Qu'est ce qui se passe?<br>- Rien.  
>- C'est pour cela que tu as fait exploser deux fois ton cosmos en 3 jours.<br>- J'ai dormi pendant 3 jours.  
>- Ne change pas de sujet. Dit-nous ce qui se passe.<br>- Rien qui ne vous regarde."

Sur ce je suis parti sans qu'il puisse me retenir. Une question me turlupine, comment il a su mon vrai pr nom, j'ai m me r ussi changer mon dossier de spectre pour que personne d couvre la v rit .

"- Tu as tout compris Hippogriffe, mais cette fois je ne serais pas seul.  
>- Comment a?<br>- J'ai de l'aide de plusieurs personne, donc cette fois ce ne sera pas un combat qu'entre nous deux. Tu vas devoir m ler les sanctuaires notre combat.  
>- Il en hors de question. Ca a toujours t un combat entre nous deux.<br>- On verra, ce que tu diras lorsque je commencerais attaquer. Je te dis donc bient t mon petit Hippogriffe.  
>- Lynyty, je vais devoir te tenir en laisse pour que tu ne fuies pas.<br>- N'y pensez m me pas.  
>- Tu ne t enfuiras pas chaque fois que l'on aborde un sujet qui ne te pla t pas.<br>- J'ai mes probl mes, mais il ne vous regarde pas et ne pensez m me pas chercher ce qui se passe."

Sur ce, je l'ai plant l .

Pendant une semaine, rien ne s'est pass , mais je restais quand m me sur mes gardes du fait que je sentais qu'il allait bient t attaquer.

"- Lynyty!  
>- En qui puis-je t'aider Kanon?<br>- Tu as l'air bien seule errer comme une me en peine dans le sanctuaire.  
>- Si tu le dis.<br>Rafale de sang!  
>- ATTENTION!<br>- Qui tes-vous?  
>- Je suis Andr us du vampire.<br>- Pour qui travailles-tu?  
>- Comme si vous ne le saviez pas.<br>- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de d gager.  
>- Oh, le petit hippogriffe s' nerve. Ne sors pas tes griffes, je ne suis l que pour donner un avant-go t de ce qui vous attend.<br>- N'y pense m me pas.  
>Aile de lumi re!<br>Croc de sang! Tu penses pouvoir faire le poids contre moi.  
>- Je peux toujours essayer.<br>- Ca va tre marrant. Lune de sang!  
>Lumi re protectrice!<br>Kanon file, je m'occupe de lui.  
>- Oui, mais j'explique comment ce qui se passe ici.<br>- Dit juste que j'expliquerais tout apr s.  
>- Courageuse de faire partir un qui peut me craindre.<br>- Ton adversaire c'est moi, donc laisse le tranquille. dis-je apr s avoir enfil mon surplis.  
>- Je vois que tu me prends au s rieux pour mettre ton surplis pour me combattre.<br>Rafale de sang!  
>Griffe lumi re!<br>Rafale de sang !  
>Lumi re aveuglante!<br>- Ta r putation n'est pas refaire mon ch r hippogriffe, tu es aussi puissate que ce qu'on dit.  
>- Ce que tu me dis ne m'int resse pas.<br>- Je suis d sol mais on va devoir arr ter l , d'autres personnes arrivent et je n'ai pas d'ordre sur plus de personne tre au courant de notre retour. Donc je te dis bient t."

Ah non, mais ce n'est pas vrai, je voulais lui soutirer des informations, pourquoi a-til fallut que les autres arrivent? Et de toute fa on ils ne seront rien c'est mon probl me pas le leurs.

"- Lyris, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu portes ton surplis et que tu avais l'air de combattre quelqu'un.  
>- Je suis d sol seigneur Minos, mais je ne vais rien vous dire.<br>- Et pourquoi cela?  
>- Cela ne vous regarde pas." <p>


End file.
